Las Historias de Guerra del Comandante Suicida
by F. Val
Summary: Lindos recuerdos de una época que no volverá, batallas junto a los compañeros y experiencias gratas.


**Berserk no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, etc.**

**Puede contener OoC y palabras ofensivas, además de una pizca de Gore.**

**One Shot: Las Historias de Guerra del Comandante Suicida.**

Hace poco me encontré con un viejo compañero de batalla, bueno, no exactamente un compañero, podría decirse que combatimos juntos una vez, en algún asedio o invasión, no recuerdo qué era exactamente, ahora que lo veo con su extraño grupo de niños y en tal estado, se me hace difícil reconocerlo, pero bueno, gracias a él estoy vivo, en una ocasión casi me parten el cráneo en dos y si Gatsu no hubiera estado ahí yo estaría en el otro barrio. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía se limitó a decirme que esto y lo otro, yo sabía la desgracia por la que había pasado la Banda del Halcón a la que él se había unido, no se lo mencioné por supuesto, seguramente ya lo había oído de muchas otras personas, el desliz de su líder Griffith era el tema de la nación por preferencia. Ya que no quería decirme cuáles eran sus andanzas, no lo presioné, pero luego me miró con una extraña sonrisa algo divertida y dijo:

-Puedo contarte, si quieres escuchar, una entretenida historia acerca de cuando estábamos en la Banda del Halcón.

-Por supuesto –le dije –nunca me canso de las historias de la guerra.

Mi viejo conocido se sentó en la hierba, bajo el árbol junto al que estábamos hablando y me contó la historia.

-Una vez que Griffith fue nombrado caballero, la Banda del Halcón llegó a ser un grupo de renombre, éramos respetados y temidos por igual y nosotros, los comandantes estábamos tomando fama también gracias a Griffith. No era que me gustara demasiado, pero los demás estaban encantados con eso, ahora que recuerdo, lo únicos que se sentían a gusto con toda esa atención eran Griffith y Corkus, el resto de nosotros nos conformábamos con una buena batalla y un vaso de buen vino y carne jugosa al final del día, no, espera ése era yo. En una ocasión nos encomendaron en nombre del rey que nos encargáramos de recuperar un puente que las huestes del enemigo habían tomado, el puente que te digo unía dos precipicios, y el vacío entre ellos es el río que corre por todo Midland. Éste en cuestión era bastante importante, porque gracias a él se podía llevar provisiones a diferentes partes del reino para aprovisionar el ejército y nuestro encargo consistía en viajar al centro del país donde se encontraba el objetivo, eliminar a los soldados enemigos que lo vigilaban y hacernos con todas las provisiones, armas y otras cosas valiosas de las que ellos se habían apoderado además de asegurar la pequeña fortaleza que lo custodiaba. Todo nuestro grupo viajó al lugar muy entusiasmado, desde el nombramiento de Griffith no habíamos tenido nada divertido qué hacer y ahí estábamos, yendo otra vez a lo que éramos buenos, la batalla, la verdadera batalla y lo mejor de todo era que Griffith tenía un gran plan que haría que el enemigo se cagara en los pantalones, todos nos reímos mucho cuando nos comunicó lo que deberíamos hacer, no era muy propio de Griffith operar de ése modo, pero supongo que era porque estaba de buen humor, por lo de ser caballero y todo eso; en fin, cuando llegamos al lugar, a tres kilómetros del asentamiento enemigo nos asentamos nosotros también, armamos un gran campamento sin preocuparnos de que nos vieran o no, ya que éramos la Banda del Halcón y además la misión no requería gran sigilo, lo que debía llevarse a cabo con sumo cuidado era el plan que Griffith había armado. Te diré en qué consistía.

"Llamarlo "fortaleza" no sería lo más correcto, yo diría que era más un pequeño edificio de vigilancia, algo así cómo unas torres de avanzada juntas entre sí por almenas de piedra, bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeño y ni una sola puerta grande, todas las puertas eran lo suficiente como para que pasaran carros tirados por caballos uno por uno, para mayor control, nunca supe cómo lo habían conquistado los del otro bando; Griffith nos había confiado la tarea a Kiasca, Judeau, Riquet y a mí. Ellos porque eran pequeños y rápidos y yo porque era hábil con la espada y muy fuerte, era una buena combinación nuestro grupito, además de algunos otros compañeros que se encargarían de otras tareas."

"Nos acercamos a caballo lo más silenciosamente posible, nuestra marcha fue lenta y precaria por lo que salimos en la tarde y llegamos casi al anochecer, todo por pasar desapercibidos. Dejamos los caballos al borde de un bosque cercano, muy bien escondidos y esperamos a que terminara de oscurecer, que era cuando el resto de la Banda del Halcón haría su aparición para armar un asedio al extremo sur del puente como distracción. Vimos la señal (que era un toque de tambores simulando que anunciaban un gran ataque) y nos encaminamos hacia el muro oeste de la pequeña fortaleza que rodeaba el puente, los que nos acompañaban debían lanzar cuerdas para que nosotros escaláramos el muro y luego nos lanzarían unos fardos de ropa y pintura para que nuestra pequeña treta tuviera éxito. Nos escondimos en una fisura en el muro, el cual era bastante grueso y sólido, pero muy viejo, y comenzamos la primera parte de la operación, nos vestimos con oscuros harapos raídos y desgastados, cómo de indigentes, nos pusimos hombreras y cotas de malla de bronce oxidados y botas gastadas, nos cubrimos con gruesas capas de piel de oveja teñidas con carbón y manchadas de pintura de bayas roja simulando sangre, debajo de las capas escondimos nuestras armas y nos armamos con viejas espadas de hierro oxidadas y melladas; para completar nuestro disfraz Judeau nos pintó a todos las caras y los brazos y toda la piel expuesta con piedra de tiza molida para que nos viéramos muy pálidos y el cabello nos lo llenó de barro y nos pintó alrededor de los ojos líneas negras con carbón. Parecíamos verdaderos espectros, aterradoras criaturas nocturnas. Avanzamos escondidos en las sombras aprovechando la distracción que Griffith estaba creando para nosotros y llegamos a la parte trasera y menos vigilada de la torre principal donde estaba el comandante enemigo."

Aquí mi interlocutor soltó una breve risotada, seca y áspera pero no menos cargada de humor, yo sólo me limité a observarlo con avidez, esperando la siguiente parte del relato.

-Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que un grupo de mujeres nos estaban observando –continuó –quizá eran lavanderas o sirvientas no lo sé, pero la cosa es que nos habían visto disfrazarnos y no sabíamos qué hacer porque, aunque estuvieran ahí seguramente sólo eran empleadas, quizá desde antes de que tomaran el puente. Kiasca era la única chica en el grupo y los hombres estábamos perdidos sobre qué decisión tomar a continuación así que ella actuó. Eran cuatro mujeres las que estaban allí, Kiasca se acercó a ellas flanqueada por nosotros y susurró algo que no logré escuchar pero, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver que la más joven de ellas se sonrojaba y las otras tres miraron a Kiasca sorprendidas y para mi sorpresa asintieron mansamente y pudimos seguir nuestro camino, después de eso Kiasca pasó el resto de la misión muy meditabunda, como si hubiera hecho algo que luego tendría que pagar. Sin pararnos a pensar demasiado, dejamos a las mujeres y continuamos como si nada. Cada uno se situó a un lado de la torre principal rodeándola todo lo que podíamos, la penumbra nos ocultaba parcialmente y ésa era nuestra gran ventaja; Riquet, como era el más pequeño se escondió mucho más cerca a las paredes y comenzó a hacer un ruido rítmico con su espada vieja y su hombrera oxidada, era un sonido cadencioso, parecido a latidos de corazón, pero daban la sensación de que nada de este mundo podía hacer algo así, justo como lo habíamos acordado.

"Yo aún no lo sabía, pero el comandante enemigo era extremadamente supersticioso y los fantasmas lo aterraban, Griffth conocía esa debilidad, he ahí la naturaleza de su plan. Primero escuchamos un grito y luego alguien rugió unas órdenes, y un par de soldados se asomaron por las troneras que hacían de ventanas; Judeau y Kiasca debían intercambiar lugar corriendo tan rápido como podían, yo en cambio tenía que permanecer impasiblemente inmóvil en mi lugar, a la vista de la ventana que daba a las habitaciones del comandante, cuando vi una figura pequeña, rechoncha y temblorosa asomar por ahí, ataviada con ropa militar y muchas medallas haciendo ostentación por todo su torso, supe que ése era mi hombre y corrí sin hacer ruido alguno hasta la puerta de madera de la torre, la derribé de un rápido movimiento con mi espada falsa y los otros tres me siguieron, tan espectralmente concentrados que por un momento creí que eran verdaderos fantasmas y no mis compañeros. Con rápidos disparos de sus cuchillas Judeau se iba deshaciendo de las antorchas que iluminaban la escalera de caracol que daba a las habitaciones y comenzó nuestro juego. El primer grupo de soldados que aparecieron fueron fáciles de matar, la estrechez de la escalera y nuestras habilidades lo hacía de esta manera, pero a medida que ascendíamos se hacía más difícil derrotarlos por lo que tuvimos que usar nuestras verdaderas armas revelando a los enemigos que no éramos fantasmas, sino miembros importantes de la Banda del Halcón, humanos mortales simplemente. Llegaron ballesteros, Judeau se encargó de ellos, lanceros a los cuales atravesé con facilidad y otros hombres con espadas desde ambas direcciones, nos tenían rodeados, pero ya estábamos colados en el centro mismo de la fortaleza, no podíamos retroceder. Corté en dos a un muchacho que tenía el aspecto de un escudero y ensarté a dos hombres de una sola estocada; nos estábamos cansando y los peldaños estaban repletos de los cadáveres, la sangre y los intestinos de nuestros enemigos, esparcidos en un maloliente revoltijo, cuando por fin la vimos; la habitación principal y arremetimos contra ella partiéndola al primer golpe. Nuestro aspecto era terrible, salpicados de sangre como estábamos, además de nuestro atavío de fantasmas, condimentado por la mirada que sólo el frenesí de la matanza te da, todo era muy terrorífico, lo pude comprobar por la manera en la que el 'Comandante Marica' se retorcía y gimoteaba en el suelo. '-Ríndete' –le dijo Kiasca al comandante. El tipo se limitó a vomitar en el piso y se seguía retorciendo como un caracol en sal, tratando de fundirse a la pared para no vernos. Kiasca repitió su orden y el tipo refunfuñó con algo parecido a 'puta de mierda' o algo así, le apuñalé la pierna por eso, diciéndole que se rindiera o si no lo siguiente serían sus arrugadas bolas, Judeau fue más condescendiente mencionándole que Sir Griffith lo tomaría prisionero en nombre de Su Majestad, evitando así su ejecución, tampoco sirvió '-yo seré quien ejecute a ése buitre' –dijo. Mi paciencia se acabó y lo tomé de su gris y grasiento cabello y le corté la cabeza de un golpe, Judeau se encargó de clavarla en una lanza que estaba allí para poder exhibirla a los otros soldados y que se rindieran sin mayor oposición. Tomamos nuestro trofeo y ordenamos abrir todas las puertas para que pasara el resto de la Banda y encadenamos a los soldados que se rindieron, al resto le tocó el mismo destino que su capitán. Cuando estábamos terminando de comer al día siguiente y descansando de todo el trabajo no veía a Griffith por ninguna parte y Kiasca estaba más huraña que yo, lo cual es decir bastante, entonces apareció Griffith echando humo y dando grandes zancadas hacia Kiasca que lo miraba intimidada.

"-'¿Estás feliz?' –Le gritó él –'lo que hay que hacer para mantener la posición'. Después se fue por donde vino igual de iracundo. Le pregunté a Kiasca con la mirada, qué demonios había pasado y ella contestó: -'¿Recuerdas que hablé con las mujeres que nos espiaban ayer?' –Yo asentí confundido –'Bueno, les dije que si nos ayudaban a pasar desapercibidos, recuperaríamos el puente… Ah y Sir Griffith las besaría a cada una en las mejillas con el torso completamente desnudo, no tuve otra opción'.

"La miré con los ojos desorbitados, entendí lo que un pobre hombre tiene que pasar para alcanzar su meta".

Mi viejo conocido se fue mostrando una sonrisa torcida, muy poco frecuente en él, según recuerdo, y yendo con su enorme espada apoyada en el hombro. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora y qué hacía con tantos niños. Tal vez los entrena, quién sabe.

* * *

**Sí, el final es espantoso, lo admito y el personaje que narra que se encontró con Gatsu no existe, así que ojo con eso. Escriban, por favor, en la sección de Berserk, está muy abandonada y esta serie se merece que hasta se le rece en un altar de lo buena que es. **

**Postdata: Griffith es un maldito, los que no lo piensen no llegaron a los episodios del eclipse y, de ser así, igualmente se les respeta la opinión, pero, ¡GRIFFITH ES UN MALDITO!**

**Post-postdata: Amo a Gatsu, si un hombretón cómo ése me pide una pasa yo le doy un ciruelo con las flores y todo, así de sencillo. Mis respetos a los lectores hombres.**


End file.
